


Moving On

by Tanaqui



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, Kozik hopes Tig is finally willing to put the past behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/gifts).



> This story was written for (and betaed by) Scribbler and uses some elements of the backstory for Tig and Kozik that she has created.

"You still riding that heap of crap?"

"Uh-huh." Kozik kept his head down and went on tinkering with his bike, though he'd been aware of the approaching boots. Aware, in fact, of where Tig was from the moment he'd ridden into the lot, and while he'd been backing his bike into line, and greeting Jax and Chibs, and taking a long look in Kozik's direction before moseying on over.

"Thought you'd have gotten rid of it by now. Moved on."

Kozik did look up then, trying to keep the hope out of his face. Because it sounded like maybe Tig—.

He swallowed when he met Tig's icy, unforgiving stare.

Tig sniffed derisively, apparently not thinking much of Kozik's expression either. "Nah. Guess that ain't something we do, is it?" He went on looking at Kozik, as if waiting for a reply, but Kozik didn't have one. What was there to say, when he'd already said he was sorry? 

With another snort, Tig turned on his heel and strode away toward the clubhouse.

Kozik bent his head again, instinctively putting his hand on the bike – the one Tig had helped him find and stood him the money to buy, back before everything had gone wrong. No, they were neither of them good at moving on, but he wouldn't stop trying to make it happen.


End file.
